<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Friend by Jora_hamiltrash7777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764287">First Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_hamiltrash7777/pseuds/Jora_hamiltrash7777'>Jora_hamiltrash7777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Itachi and Sasuke Dynamics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I found this in my Docs, Itachi planning to "get rid" of Naruto, Kinda Crackish, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke is oblivious, Shisui is done with Itachi, When did I write this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_hamiltrash7777/pseuds/Jora_hamiltrash7777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is less than pleased with Sasuke's choice of a first friend. Unfortunately, Shisui gets dragged along for damage control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Itachi and Sasuke Dynamics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t like him.” Itachi scowled, glaring at the creature that had sucked up all of Sasuke’s nurturing attention in the span of a day. Never had Sasuke shown that type of gentleness to anyone but Itachi. And yet, the blonde </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>hopped around merrily, tugging on Sasuke’s fragile wrists that the young Uchiha only ever allowed Itachi to touch-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s Sasuke’s first friend outside of the clan-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Shisui!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on, they’re six!” Shisui complained, running a hand through the disaster of curls situated at the top of his head, “What’s the worst that could happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Injuries, jealously, what if he tells Sasuke-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Itachi...they’re six...SIX!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaling, Itachi relaxed against the trunk of a tree as he continued to watch his otouto tentatively allow the boy to pull him over to an isolated swing. Sasuke didn’t like swings unless someone big enough to catch him was there, another thing this blonde menace was doing to harm his otouto-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are...are you jealous!?” Shisui guffawed, snickers spilling from the older’s lips as he watched the searing glare overtake Itachi’s face. The younger prodigy scoffed, glowering at Shisui for a moment before turning back to peer through the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke looked like he was playing gentle, another thing Itachi added to the list of problems he had with the blonde menace. Sasuke shouldn’t have to accommodate anyone for the sake of </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Seriously man, Sasuke ignores you for five seconds and you're planning on killing this kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush Shisui, if you aren’t going to help, you might as well take tonight's guard shift for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cold, Itachi.” Shisui hissed, “Real cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warmer than your otouto replacing you with some miscreant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi, Nii-san!” Sasuke collided into him, a bright smile taking over his face when he looked up at Itachi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What have you been up to?” Itachi chuckled, sliding off his sandals while making sure Sasuke’s weight didn’t unbalance him from the precarious hug the younger had him enveloped in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I made a friend...I think?” Sasuke let go of him, his smile turning into a hesitant thoughtful look. And that was the first mistake Naruto Uzumaki made in Itachi’s eyes. Sasuke shouldn’t have any hesitant thoughts...it gave him a sad look that Itachi detested.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cringing but getting a hold of himself for Sasuke’s sake, Itachi smirked slightly as he lifted Sasuke onto his hip, “Tell me about this friend of yours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s only been a day, ‘Tachi,” Shisui finally sighed, “Sasuke would never replace you, the brat practically worships you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being overprotective…” Itachi chuckled after a beat, shaking his bangs out of his face before looking at Shisui. The older genius hummed his agreement with the observation and tossed an arm around his best friend, “Look at it this way ‘Tachi, at least we know Sasuke isn’t completely socially awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about Sasuke like that!” Itachi hissed, “he’s completely perfect-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Kami.” Shisui sighed as he listened to Itachi’s enraged tirade on all the reasons as to why Sasuke was sent straight from heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the schoolyard, Sasuke observed Naruto closely and wondered how his friend would hold out if he invited him to play soccer with his cousins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it polite to invite new friends to a game that could get them seriously injured? He’d have to ask Aniki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d also have to ask Aniki why he was stalking around in the bushes with Shisui.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Comment!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>